Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 水樹 奈々 Birthdate: January 21, 1980 Age: 37 Height: 5'0 Blood Type: O First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 Role in 7th Dragon 2020: Unit 13, Natsume Hikasa Non 7th Dragon Roles '''Anime: Allison & Lillia (TV) as Allison Whittington; Lillia Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) as Akiko (Sakura no Mori no Man; eps 5-6) Ayakashi (TV) as Eimu Yoake Baldr Force EXE (OAV) as Ryang Basilisk (TV) as Iga Oboro Beast Fighter - The Apocalypse (TV) as Ayaka Sanders Black Butler II (OAV) as Alois Trancy (ep 6) Black Butler II (TV) as Alois Trancy Black Clover (TV) as Vanessa Enoteca Blast of Tempest (TV) as Evangeline Yamamoto Blood Blockade Battlefront (TV) as Michella Watch Blood-C (TV) as Saya Kisaragi Blood-C: The Last Dark (movie) as Saya Kisaragi Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (TV) as Hinata Uzumaki Boruto: Naruto the Movie as Hinata Uzumaki Bottle Fairy (TV) as Kururu Buddha 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha - Owarinaki Tabi (movie) as Migaila Buddha: The Great Departure (movie) as Migaila Bungaku Shōjo (movie) as Nanase Kotobuki Bungaku Shōjo Memoir III - Koi Suru Otome no Rhapsody (OAV) as Nanase Kotobuki Burn-Up Scramble (TV) as Harness (ep 7) Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) as Ruriko Misono (ep 8) Case Closed (TV) as clothes store person (ep 242) Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) as Sion Claymore (TV) as Riful (Abyssal One) Concrete Revolutio (TV) as Campe (ep 2) CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon (TV) as Angelise "Ange" Ikaruga Misurugi Darker than Black (TV) as Misaki Kirihara Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Misaki Kirihara Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (movie 13) as Reporter; Yoshii Dog Days (TV) as Nanami Takatsuki (ep 13); Ricotta Elmar Dog Days' (TV) as Nanami Takatsuki; Ricotta Elmar Dog Days'' (TV) as Ricotta Elmar Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima ~Animal Adventure~ (movie) as Koron Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Jacqueline Baumgold; Jin's Mother (ep 1) Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!! as Tina Earl and Fairy (TV) as Lydia Carlton Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Eiga Precure All Stars: Haru no Carnival (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Eiga Precure All Stars: Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahō! (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Elemental Gelade (TV) as Cisqua Engage Planet Kiss Dum (TV) as Yuno Rukina F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (TV) as Lucy Liberty Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (OAV) as Mave-chan Flint: The Time Detective (TV) as Sora Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Boy (eps 29-30); Wrath Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Brosh's Little Brother (ep 49); Lan Fan Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Wrath Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Wrath Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Wrath Fusé: Memoirs of a Huntress (movie) as Itezuru (The) Garden of Sinners (movie series) as Misaya Ōji (ep 6) Gekijō-ban Toriko Bishokushin no Special Menu (movie) as Tina Generation of Chaos Next (OAV) as Rozy Gravion (TV) as Marinia Gravion Zwei (TV) as Marinia Gunslinger Stratos: The Animation (TV) as Kumi Minakata Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) as Mizuki Segawa Happy Lesson (OAV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri Happy Lesson (TV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri Happy Lesson Advanced (TV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri Happy Lesson The Final (OAV) as Minaduki Rokumatsuri Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Hell Girl (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata Hell Girl: Fourth Twilight (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata (ep 4) Hell Girl: Three Vessels (TV) as Shibata Tsugumi Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata (cameo appearance; ep 24) Hoop Days (TV) as Miki Fujiwara Hourou Musuko (TV) as Maho Nitori Humanity Has Declined (TV) as Pion Ichigo 100% (OAV) as Yui Minamito Ichigo 100% (special) as Yui Minamito Ichigo 100% (TV) as Yui Minamito (18 episodes) Idol Memories (TV) as Shōko Shirayuki Inukami! (TV) as as Kei Shindou (eps 12-13) ItaKiss (TV) as Kotoko Aihara Jing, King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven (OAV) as Casus (ep 2) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (movie) as Erina Pendleton Junjō Romantica 2 (TV) as Kaoruko Usami (ep 10) Junjō Romantica 3 (TV) as Kaoruko Usami Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Tiz Kagihime Monogatari - Eikyuu Alice Rondo (TV) as Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) Kaiketsu Zorori Mamoru ze! Kyōryū no Tamago (movie) as Dina Kämpfer (TV) as Kanden Yamaneko Kämpfer für die Liebe (special) as Kanden Yamaneko Kekkai Sensen & Beyond (TV 2) as Michella Watch Kiba (TV) as Roya Koi Koi Seven (TV) as Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (TV) as OASIS (ep 22) (The) Last: Naruto The Movie as Hinata Hyūga Little Charo: Tohoku-hen (TV) as Sarah (eps 11-12) Love Hina Spring Special - I Wish Your Dream as Nyamo Love Live! Sunshine!! (TV) as Riko's mother (eps 5, 8, 10) Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Hakuei Ren Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (TV) as Hakuei Ren (eps 4-5, 21) Magic Tree House (movie) as Mom Magical Canan (TV) as Sayaka Mizushiro Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (TV) as Fate Testarossa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (TV) as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection (movie) as Fate T. Harlaown; Levi the Slasher Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) as Fate T. Harlaown Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (TV) as Fate Testarossa Harlaown Mamimume Mogacho (TV) as Mako-chan MapleStory (TV) as Krone Medaka Box Abnormal (TV) as Najimi Ajimu/Anshin'in (ep 12) Memories Off 2nd (OAV) as Hotaru Shirakawa Memories Off 3.5 (OAV) as Hotaru Shirakawa (vol. 3-4) Minami-ke (TV) as Tōma Minami Minami-ke Tadaima (TV) as Tōma Minami Minami-ke: Betsubara (OAV) as Tōma Minami Minami-ke: Okaeri (TV) as Tōma Minami Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) as Tōma Minami Mokke (TV) as Mizuki Hibara Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON (TV) as Simone Monster Strike The Movie as Arthur Naruto (TV) as Hinata Hyūga Naruto Shippūden (TV) as Hinata Hyūga Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds as Hinata Hyūga Naruto Shippūden: Blood Prison (movie) as Hinata Hyūga Naruto Shippūden: Shippū! "Konoha Gakuen" Den (OAV) as Hinata Hyūga Naruto Shippūden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Hinata Hyūga Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) as Hinata Hyūga Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Hinata Hyūga Natsuiro no Sunadokei (OAV) as Serizawa Kaho Ninja Nonsense (TV) as Shinobu Ninja Scroll (TV) as Yayoi Nobunaga Concerto (TV) as Nōhime Paranoia Agent (TV) as Taeko Hirukawa (ep 6) Persona 5 the Animation -The Day Breakers- (special) as Anne Takamaki Pia Carrot e Yōkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari (movie) as Noriko Shima Pokemon Advance (TV) as Powarun (ep 83) Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram as Victini Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom as Victini Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (movie) as Audrey Polyphonica (TV) as Perucerte Yugiri Polyphonica Crimson S (TV) as Perucerte Yugiri Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Princess Tutu (TV) as Rue/Princess Kraehe Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (movie) as Janice Quatlane Rage of Bahamut: Manaria Friends (TV) as Hanna Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Yufa Rideback (TV) as Rin Ogata Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Hinata Hyūga Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Moka Akashiya Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Moka Akashiya Rudolf the Black Cat (movie) as Misha Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV) as Pandora Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV 2) as Pandora Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) as Mika Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari (The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) as Margaret Liones Seven of Seven (TV) as Kuronana; Nana Suzuki; Shironana Shaman King (TV) as Kororo; Pino (Young); Tamao Tamamura Shining Tears X Wind (TV) as Kanon Seena Shōjo Fight (OAV) as Neri Ooishi Shugo Chara! (TV) as Utau Hoshina Shugo Chara! Party! (TV) as Utau Hoshina Shugo Chara!! Doki (TV) as Utau Hoshina (The) Silver Guardian (TV) as Phoebe Simoun (TV) as Bridge Crew (Messis; ep 21); Bridge Crew C (ep 22); Instructor (ep 5); Morinasu; Pal D (ep 1); Patrol Personnel A (ep 19); Pilot B (ep 16); Shrine Guardian A (eps 1, 9, 17-19); Soldier B (eps 11-12, 25) Sister Princess (TV) as Aria Sister Princess: Re Pure (TV) as Aria Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Trow (ep 21) Supernatural: The Anime Series (OAV) as Meg Masters Tactics (TV) as Suzu Edogawa Tales of Symphonia the Animation (OAV) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode (OAV) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) Tales of Symphonia the Animation: The United World Episode (OAV) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee (TV) as Silvette Tegami Bachi: Reverse (TV) as Silvette Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) as Neju Na Melmas Terraformars (OAV) as Maria Viren This Art Club Has a Problem! (TV) as Yumeko Tachibana Tiger & Bunny The Movie -The Rising- as Kasha Graham Tokyo Marble Chocolate (OAV) as Chizuru Toriko (TV) as Froese; Tina Tsuyokiss - Cool×Sweet (TV) as Sunao Konoe Ushio & Tora (TV) as Hinowa Sekimori Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Hinowa Sekimori Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as Kriemhild Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as Kriemhild Warau Salesman NEW (TV) as Chikako Shimai (ep 12) White Album (TV) as Rina Ogata Witchblade (TV) as Maria Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: Phantasmagoric Arc (TV 3) as Ajipon (ep 4) WWW.WAGNARIA!! (TV) as Kisaki Kondō Yakitate!! Japan (TV) as Sophie Balzac Kirisaki (eps 30-31) Yoshinaga-san'chi no Gargoyle (TV) as Radio Announcer (ep 11); Riri Hamilton (eps 4-5, 7-13) Category:Voice Actors